Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene structure, a method for producing the same, a graphene electrode, an electronic device element (including a single element of an electronic part (component)), and an electronic device.
Related Art
Graphene, which composes a basic unit structure of graphite, allotropes such as carbon nanotube and carbon fullerene, other carbonaceous materials, and the like, is a single layer with a thickness of just one atom exfoliated from a layered structure of graphite, in other words, graphene has a hexagonal grid structure continuously formed by sp2-bonded carbon atoms in a sheet-like shape having a thickness of one atom. Thus, graphene consists of a single layer of carbon atoms and has a significantly thin thickness. Therefore, there is a possibility that a transparent conductive path can be formed by using graphene. Furthermore, in graphene, the mobility of holes is substantially the same as that of electrons. Consequently, graphene has both properties of a metal and a semiconductor. Accordingly, graphene is expected to be applied to a variety of purposes as, for example, various types of electronic device elements, such as a conductive film (layer) or a transparent electrode, in various electronic devices, such as a high-performance transistor or a solar cell.
Methods for producing graphene are described in, for example, patent documents 1 to 3. In general, graphene can be formed from available graphite by mechanically or chemically exfoliating the layered structure into single layers (for example, flake-like layers).
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-335532
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-200177
Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-143761.